The objective of this project is the discovery of new types of clinically useful anticancer drugs. The following topics are of current interest; (1) nucleoside antimetabolites, especially 5-azacytidine analogues, (2) target specific agents for lung tumors and melanomas, (3) natural product analogues of usnic acid, chartreusin and colchichine (4) transition-state enzyme inhibitors for cytidine deaminase and de novo pyrimidine biosynthesis enzymes and (5) pyridones and phenalkylamines as antitumor agents.